Tartarus (Riordan)
Summary Tartarus is the primordial manifestation of the abyss from the Underworld and the "prison guard" of the Underworld pit that bears his name. He also sired Typhon and the Giants with Gaea. As one of the Protogenoi, he is an aspect of existence itself, and thus cannot ever be truly killed. Power and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely far higher | 4-B Name: Tartarus Origin: Percy Jackson Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old (is one of the first beings to be born from Chaos) Classification: Protogenos, Embodiment of Tartarus itself Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 8), Non-Corporeal, Dream Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies Tartarus itself), Soul Manipulation, Essence Absorption (Able to casually absorb Titans or Giants), Nigh Omnipresence, Sealing, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Invisibility, Earth Manipulation, Transmutation, Fire Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely far higher (Far more powerful than any individual God or Titan, which would make him superior to Kronos; defeated Damasen, the Drakon, and Iapetus with only a fraction of his power and effortlessly overpowered both Hyperion and Krios) | Solar System level (Should be comparable to Gaea who embodies the Earth itself. Should be stronger than his physical form.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ movement speed. Speed of Light attack speed. Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Comparable to the Olympian gods) | Nigh-Omnipresent (He can appear anywhere in Tartarus) Lifting Strength: At least Class E | Class Z Striking Strength: At least Large Star level, likely far higher (Can easily destroy any god or titan with minimal effort) | Solar System Class (Comparable to Gaea) Durability: At least Large Star level, likely far higher | Solar System level (Comparable to Gaea) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As one of the Protogenoi, Tartarus is one of the eldest deities of all, and is able to effortlessly overpower the combined efforts of a Titan, a Giant, and a Drakon with ease. He has knowledge and complete control over the pit that bears his name and his voice alone was enough to bring Percy and Annabeth to their knees. Weaknesses: Tartarus cannot directly interact with the world outside of Tartarus without a physical form. He is very arrogant and thus often wastes time marveling his physical form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Monster Summoning:' Tartarus can summon all types of monsters and horrors from the abyss. *'Essence Absorption:' Tartarus is able to absorb the very essence of his foes and trap them in his armor, imprisoning them for eternity. *'Hellfire:' Tartarus is able to unleash black fire that turns everything it touches into liquid. *'Gravity Manipulation:' As Tartarus itself, he is able to create a vacuum-like vortex that draws foes towards him. Key: Physical Form | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Male Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Darkness Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Dream Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Gods Category:Sealing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users